


Always

by theychosefamily67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theychosefamily67/pseuds/theychosefamily67
Summary: This is written for deansdirtylittlesecretsblog‘s RomCom Fluff Challenge.  I got #61 “One question: are you here because you need someone, or you need me?  Forget it, I don’t care.”





	Always

It had been a long month. A demon had flung me against a wall, a vamp had given me a concussion, and a werewolf had dislocated my shoulder. We were finally back at the bunker and I was really looking forward to a little time off. I threw my bag on the floor and flopped down on my bed. No sooner had my head hit the pillow than Dean was knocking on my door.

“Hey! Wanna hit the bar with me and Sam?”

I groaned, flinging my arm over my eyes. “God no. I just want to lay here and not move for a week.”

He chuckled, “Ok. Figured you wanna go find some stud to work those kinks out.”

“Ugh, too much trouble,” I mumbled. “I’ll work them out myself.” Suddenly I realized what I’d said. I sat up quickly, cheeks burning, “I mean…”

Dean’s eyebrow quirked up on one side, “Ohhhh reallyyyy?”

“Oh my god. Get out of here!” I laughed, flinging my pillow at his retreating back.

Just then, a rather rank smell hit my nose. What the hell? I sniffed around, looking for the source. Gross! It was me! I grabbed my basket of toiletries, heading to the shower room to wash my ass. Unfortunately the stud I really wanted to work the kinks out was right in the bunker with me, I didn’t have to go to some nasty bar. But every time I tried something, he would always say, never mix business with pleasure. 

As I got closer to the shower room, I heard water running. I thought he was going to the bar? Maybe he was taking a shower first. I turned around to go back to my room, but stopped mid-turn. Maybe just a little peek, give myself something to think about while I was working out those kinks. I crept quietly back to the showers and snuck my head around the corner. Oh god, there he was. Luckily he had his back to me so I could take it all in. He was just standing there, letting the warm water wash over his body. His glorious, muscular body. The water was running over his head, down his back and his tight, firm ass. Suddenly he turned, rubbing the water out of his eyes, and caught me staring. I squeaked in embarrassment and jumped around the corner.

He called out my name, his voice full of confusion. I didn’t answer, hoping he would think he had imagined things. I thought I had gotten away with it until he appeared right beside me, his bottom half wrapped in a towel.

“What the heck are you doin’?”

“Oh my god. I’m so embarrassed. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude on your privacy, I was just…” I trailed off, not sure what to say.

“You were just watching me shower,” he smirked.

“No…I mean…oh my god,” I put my face in my hands. Could this get any worse?

“Wanna join me?”

I swear I stopped breathing. “Are you serious?” I asked, looking up at him. He definitely wasn’t joking.

He nodded, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the shower room. I dropped my basket, trying to get my hand free to take my clothes off, but he kept pulling me towards the water.

“My clothes!”

“Leave ‘em,” he dropped his towel and yanked me under the spray, pulling me tight against him.

I squealed, laughing as the water cascaded down on us. I was soaked immediately, my shirt clinging to my body.

“God you’re gorgeous,” he whispered, and leaned down to kiss me.

I put my finger on his lips, stopping him, “Wait, what about not mixing business with pleasure?”

“Fuck it,” he said, sucking my finger into his mouth.

I groaned, my knees threatening to give out on me. He held me up, kissing me and tangling his hands in my wet hair. His lips left mine and we pressed our foreheads together, the warm water spilling over us.

“So no bar stud tonight huh?” he asked breathlessly.

“No, too much work,” I answered, running my hand down his chest towards my prize.

He grabbed it, stopping me, and asked, “One question: are you here because you need someone, or you need me?” He stared at me for a moment before he said, “Forget it, I don’t care.” He leaned down to kiss me, and once again I stopped him.

“I’m here because I need you Sam. It’s always been you.”


End file.
